This patent application claims the benefit of the earlier filed European Patent application serial number 08290852.6 filed on Sep. 10, 2008 under 37 CFR 1.55(a).
It is often desirable to use polymeric films for a wide variety of purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,985 discloses blends of thermoplastic urethane with ethylene-propylene rubber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,985 discloses that such blends may be used in films.
For one example of a use to which polymeric films may be put, polymeric films may be used in forming part of the walls and/or roofs of structures or enclosures. Desirable properties of such films are optical clarity, mechanical strength, dimensional stability, and weatherability. Some films have been made in the past using expensive specialty materials. It is desirable to form blends of thermoplastic urethane polymers with other materials that may be less expensive or more easily obtained.
Acrylic polymers are easily obtained and are relatively inexpensive. It is desired to provide blends of urethanes with acrylic polymers, where the blend shows desirable levels of optical clarity, mechanical strength, dimensional stability, and weatherability.
For another example of a use to which polymeric films may be put, polymeric films may be used in graphic arts films. Some graphic arts films need to have properties similar to the properties needed by films used in forming structures or enclosures. Some graphic arts films need to have some other properties, such as, for example, conformability (i.e., ability to conform to curved surfaces) and printability (i.e., ability to adhere to printing inks), in addition to some properties also needed by films used in structures, such as, for example, weatherability. It is desired to provide blends of urethanes with acrylic polymers, where the blend shows desirable levels of conformability, and weatherability.